The use of inkjet printing systems has grown dramatically in recent years. This growth may be attributed to desirability in print resolution and overall print quality coupled with appreciable reduction in cost. Today's inkjet printers offer acceptable print quality for many commercial, business, and household applications at lower costs than comparable products available just a few years ago. Notwithstanding their recent success, research and development efforts continue toward advancing inkjet print quality over a wide variety of different applications, but there remain challenges.
Reference will now be made to certain technology examples illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.